a tu mejor amigo
by taiori
Summary: un pequeño one shot que me nacio en nostalgia, es un sasuke x itachi x naruto, itachi tiene que confesarle a sasuke que ya no lo ama y explicarle por que... enmedio de un mar de recuerdos


Miu, bueno este un mini fic que se me ocurrio cuando escuchaba una canción y me desperto mi mente perversa Sasuke x itachi x Naruto

A tu mejor amigo 

Hoy hace 5 años que regrese a konoha, después de haber asesinado a casi todo mi clan, a excepción tuya, porque no te mate? Esa pregunta me la hiciste hace 3 años, después de cumplir mi castigo como desertor, un castigo que mas bien me parecio una burla por parte de la quinta hokage, en ese tiempo tu me apoyaste en todo momento y desperto de nuevo aquel sentimiento prohibido que tenia hacia ati, el sentimiento tan obvio que cuando mi padre se dio cuenta, me prohibio acercarme mas a ti, por esa restricción le odie, y cuando le mate senti satisfacción, lamentablemente después de el tuve que seguir con los demas del clan, y con ello, no podría estar cerca de ti nuevamente, cerre los ojos evitando tu pregunta dejando que los recuerdos me embargaran, respire hondo y me decidi a decirte la verdad, aunque con ello me odiases

Porque te amo, siempre te he amado...- conteste, observe tu rostro sorprendido, desde que eramos pequeños tu eras el unico que no me juzgaba ni buscaba mi perfeccion absoluta, me apreciabas como un hermano, me buscabas en las noches de miedo, fui lo primero que pronunciaste cuando comenzaste hablar, fui tu centro de admiración, tal ves por eso, buscaba la perfección, para tener siempre tu atención, una sonrisa tuya, el que buscaras el tiempo para que te enseñase algo, claro, en ese entonces eras pequeño e ingenuo, y yo poco a poco comenze a descubrir que lo que sentia por ti era algo mas que una simple amistad, un sentimiento turbio y prohibido

Yo tambien...- me contestaste un poco sonrojado y nervioso, si... asi eras tu, timido y sincero, aunque por fuera parecieras seguro de ti mismo y frio, ya eramos dos adultos, te bese lentamente, sabia que no era el primero en besarte, porque ese fue el rubio escandaloso que traia una rivalidad contigo, pero que lentamente se convirtió en tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, en ese entonces sentia celos de el, de la cercania que tenia contigo, de la confianza que le tenias, de cómo le contabas todo, y claro, no era de sorprenderme que cuando nos formalizamos como pareja se lo contaras, aunque al principio le sorprendio y te recalco que eramos hermanos, termino apoyandote, fue de los pocos que no te dio la espalda, que te apoyo cuando los demas nos juzgaron, entonces comprendi el porque lo apreciabas tanto, pero aun asi desee que no fueras tan apegado a el, luego vino tu ascenso como anbu, te felicite, por un momento pense que ahora que los dos lo eramos estariamos mas juntos, pero de nuevo el destino jugo encontra nuestra, Naruto tambien habia ascendio contigo, si de nuevo el junto a ti, lo maldije por lo bajo, luego hicimos equipo los tres, el siempre intentaba no molestar en nuestra relacion cuando nos tocaban misiones juntos, cosa que agradeci mudamente, pero según haciamos misiones de alto rango te volviste mas y mas fuerte, tanto que no supe en que momento deje de ser el que estaba adelante y comenze a seguirte, a comenzar a ser yo quien intentara alcanzarte... que ironia, ahora tu eras mi centro de admiración, las misiones que se te encargaban comenzaron a ser individuales, pasabas muy poco tiempo en casa y aun menos conmigo, intente hablar contigo pero simplemente siempre estabas ocupado, asi que me resigne, hasta que un dia llegaste con el, de nuevo ese rubio, me mordi el labio inferior, pense tantas cosas pero todas erraron a tus planes

Itachi... se que últimamente no paso tiempo contigo, por eso le he pedio a Naruto que me haga el favor de estar contigo cuando no estoy, asi no te sentiras solo...- esas palabras me consolaron en cierta forma, pero en otra me calleron como la cabeza tallada de unos de los hokages encima, no podia creerlo, estabas buscando un sustituto para tu falta de atención hacia mi persona

Si te molesta me voy...- dijo el rubio incomodo, bien Sasuke si eso deseabas por mi estaba bien, me lo pagarias caro

No claro que no, por mi esta bien- conteste sonriéndole, te mire de reojo esperando ver alguna muestra pequeña de molestia o celos, pero nada, tu rostro dibujo una sonrisa feliz, desde entonces comenze a pasar mas tiempo con ese dolor de cabeza que parecia no callar, poco a poco comenze a sentirme comodo con su compañía, me hizo reir incontable veces con sus ocurrencias, en esos momentos no te odie, te agradeci el que lo pusieras como tu sustituto, sin darme cuenta como, me empeze a sentir a gusto a su lado, muchas veces desee que no regresaras para poder permanecer siempre con el, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me habia enamorado como un idiota de ese niño escandaloso y alborotador portador del kyubi, en ese momento desee que la tierra me tragara, me sentia feliz e incomodo a su lado, el sentir cada roce de su piel con la mia aceleraba mi corazon y me hacia sentir debil, imaginame sintiendome debil, YO UCHIHA ITACHI DEBIL, no eso no lo permitiria, pero mientras mas me aferraba a que era solo una ilusion, una debilidad ante tu asencia, me maldije porque no fue asi, creo que al final lo has notado, y yo, al fina he decidido decirte la verdad, despues de todo, ya no estoy solo, porque Naruto esta ami lado, amándome como siempre añore que me amaras y de la misma forma en que yo le amo ahora, me siento en el sofa de la sala para esperarte impacientemente y nervioso, temo a tu reaccion, pero no por mi, sino por el, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sobresalta, pero me mantengo frio y firme, lanzas las llaves a la mesa de la sala y te acercas a besarme, me alejo de ti ante tu sorpresa, te miro fijamente y decidido

Sasuke, tenemos que hablar- te digo observando tu sorpresa y miedo, a lo mejor no debiria decirlo pero ya no hay marcha atrás, yo ya no estoy para jugar, sino para establecerme y buscar mi felicidad

Que sucede itachi?- me preguntas sonriendo dulcemente, esa sonrisa que tantas noches desee ami lado, pero tu nunca estabas

Me voy... te dejo...- digo parándome lentamente, para dirigirme a mi cuarto, ahí me esperan mis maletas preparadas con anticipación, apenas me dispongo a tocarlas siento tu mano en mi hombro

Porque te vas? Acaso ya no me amas?- me preguntas viéndome molestos con esos ojos a punto de ser llenados en lagrimas, suspiro y me propongo a contestar, mejor te lo digo yo

Ya no te amo... alguien mas ha ganado mi amor...- digo observando como me miras sin creerlo, realmente no puedes creer que alguien mas aiga podido acercarse tanto a mi

Quien es? Dime...- me dices mas como una orden que como un pedido- dime o le dire a Naruto que me diga quien se ha acercado tanto a ti...- me dice furioso, ante la mencion del rubio no puedo evitar sonrojarme, suelto una sonrisa sarcástica

Me enamore de tu mejor amigo... de Naruto...- respondo firmemente

No puede ser...- susurras callendo de rodillas al suelo como quien no cree lo que ha escuchado, te debes sentir traicionado

Pero porque?...- me preguntas esperando una explicación, ante tu pregunta casi suelto una carcajada ironica, como podias preguntarme eso? Cuando tu prácticamente me lanzaste a su lado

Porque el siempre tiene tiempo para mi... porque tu fuiste quien me lanzo a su lado, cuando el me escucho... cuando me hizo reir... cuando me amo y me dejo amarle- te respondo cerca de tu oido haciendote abrir mas tus ojos, por primera vez pareces darte cuenta de tu error

NOOOO- gritas golpeando fuertemente el suelo hasta hacer un hoyo- maldición que estupido fui...- te dices comenzando a llorar, tomo mis malestas y te dejo, no quiero verte llorar ni sufrir, mucho menos por mi culpa, porque dentro de todo hermano, yo aun te quiero, pero de diferente manera, ya no hay deseo, solo hermandad, mis sueños y deseos estan al lado de tu mejor amigo, de aquel que tu me presentaste un dia diciendome que el iba a estar conmigo en esas horas que tu no podias, salgo de la casa y lo veo esperarme mas adelante con su hermosa sonrisa que me cautivo, seguramente estaba preocupado de lo que pudieses hacerme, ni pensar que un dia desee matarlo por el kyubi, luego le tuve celos por su hermandad contigo y ahora... simplemente le amo

**Fin**

Que puedo decir, solo me nación de nostalgia, aunque itachi se ve un poco mas tierno (ok mucho) que en el anime XD


End file.
